


My Limping Linguist

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: SG-1's thoughts and interactions as they walk back to the Stargate at the end of The Broca Divide.





	My Limping Linguist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

My Limping Linguist

### My Limping Linguist

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 03/19/04  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Slash, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The Broca Divide  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: SG-1's thoughts and interactions as they walk back to the Stargate at the end of The Broca Divide.   


* * *

My Limping Linguist  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Pre-Slash, Missing Scene/Epilogue, POV (all SG-1) Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 1  
Spoilers: The Broca Divide  
Size: 8kb, ficlet  
Written: March 16-17,19, 2004  
Summary: SG-1's thoughts and interactions as they walk back to the Stargate at the end of The Broca Divide. Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though! Notes:   
1) I have to pay homage to ELG's "Under My Skin" which was one of the first, and maybe the first, fan fic I ever read. Lori uses a phrase in that story that always makes me smile and has stayed with me from the second I read it - limping linguist - and finally I just had to use it myself. Lori's wonderful story is highly recommended and can be found at http://www.bunnyfic.com/ELG/UnderMySkin.htm. 2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Jessi, Heather, Michelle, Quingem, Drdjlover! 

My Limping Linguist  
by Orrymain 

**JACK:**

Geez, look at him. He's just lived through another nightmare, and yet there he is, making friends and talking universal peace with the guy in the funny hat. My limping linguist is pretty amazing. 

'My?' Hmm. Not sure why I said that. Crazy choice of words. Well, probably because he's on my team. You know ... my teammate. Yeah. So that makes him my linguist. 

I think I'll yank Carter's chain for a minute and then go bug my limping linguist for a while. Nothing is more fun these days than driving Dannyboy up the proverbial tree. 

**DANIEL:**

Gawd, here he comes. Yes, Jack, very funny. I know I'm limping and look like Tiny Tim. No, Jack, I knew who you meant. Yes, Jack, the Charles Dickens character and not the tiptoeing through the tulips, funny-looking guy. Cute? Jack, you do not go around telling another guy that he looks cute. Geez, you're military, for crying out loud. Oh gawd, I'm beginning to sound like Jack! 

Yes, I am quite aware that I look like a caveman. I have news for you, Pal, the last time I saw you, you were looking a little Cro-Magnon yourself! 

Beer? Pizza? Why can't we have Chinese? Someone spare me, please! 

Sam, help me out here. You do want to join us, don't you? Oh ... you have a date. Great timing, Sam. Oh well. An evening listening to Jack's weird sense of humor isn't so bad. He almost makes me ... laugh. 

**SAM:**

Tank top? Very funny, Colonel. Gee, he didn't even give me a chance to defend myself. Oh, he's going after Daniel now. Poor man. He's limping and looks pretty ragged. Yummy, but ragged. 

Samantha Carter, stop that. The man is married. Still, he's a darn good looking married man. Darn, all the good ones are married. 

Uh-oh. He's looking back at me. It's a plea for help. Look at those droopy eyes. Oh my. He's doing the pout, the bottom lip quivering just slightly. Whatever 'torture' the Colonel is putting him through must be bad. No, Daniel, not the blinking eyes with the little boy lost look! I'm a woman, for heaven's sake. How am I supposed to resist that? Okay, I'll be a pal. 

Whoa, not that much of a pal. Sorry, Sir, I have a date. Okay, so it's with my shampoo and conditioner, but a date is a date, and I'm very loyal. Stop looking at me like that, Colonel. I'm entitled to have a date ... but no, you don't need to know who, er, what the date is with. 

**TEAL'C:**

As you wish, O'Neill. I am sorry. I did apologize once already. I did not intend to lose him. Indeed, I know he is invaluable to the SGC. Yes, O'Neill, in the future I will not let DanielJackson out of my sight. 

Yes, O'Neill, I am aware that he ignores common sense ... as you see it, though my honor as a Jaffa will not let me tell you that DanielJackson's common sense is often more ... 

Yes, O'Neill, I understand that DanielJackson needs a babysitter ... in your mind. Yes, I do know that he lets his heart guide him and not his brain. Yes, O'Neill, I know that if I were a Marine and not a big Jaffa you would be strangling me. 

I am getting a Tau'ri headache. I will go talk with CaptainCarter. 

**DANIEL:**

Aren't we at the Stargate yet? Yes, Jack, I know I'm not supposed to go off on my own, but Teal'c was with me. It's not my fault he wouldn't listen to me ... kinda like you don't listen to me, either. What? Jack, I couldn't just leave her there. Geez, Jack, what did you want me to do -- drop Melosha to the ground like a bag of potatoes? I don't ... 

What? Follow orders? In your dreams, O'Neill. Regulations? Huh? What's wrong with my hair? Hey, hands off my shag; you're messing it up. Okay, so it's already a bit mussed. It's been a hard day. Give me a break already. Listen, Colonel, if you mock it, you have no right to touch it. Watch it, or you'll be eating that pizza alone tonight. 

Wow ... did I just threaten Jack with my company? Like I'm ... I'm some prize that someone would want to spend time with? Weird. Funny though, but in the short time since I've been back on Earth and staying with Jack, he does make me feel ... I don't know ... wanted. Why he hasn't kicked me out of his house yet, either, I don't know. 

We may be polar opposites, but I'm man enough to admit that Jack O'Neill makes life almost ... fun ... sometimes ... almost. Sometimes I almost forget my wife is out there, living her own nightmare ... almost. Why is that? How is it you can make me forget that, Jack? 

What? Hockey? No, Jack, I draw the line at hockey. 

**JACK:**

Got him! Beer, pizza, hockey and a bit of stargazing up on the roof deck. It'll be fun, take your mind off your troubles, Danny. Hey, I am not trouble. Smart aleck linguist! If he wasn't limping, I'd ... 

I'd better make sure the Doc checks him out thoroughly. That's a pretty nasty limp, and he has some cuts I don't like. He's going to be sore. Not to mention the beating I gave him earlier. Hate myself for that. I'll make it up to him somehow, but first, Janet gets a good crack at him. 

Daniel always says he's fine, minimizes his pain, both physical and mental. He's acting like this flashback to the Planet of the Apes was no big deal, but it was. The Doc can help heal the cuts and bruises, but it's my job to heal the mind. Whoa! When did Daniel's mental health become my job? Hmm, I am his CO and he's my responsibility. Well, okay, so maybe it was the day I brought him home from the SGC. He looked like a lost puppy dog that day. 

I saw the loneliness in his eyes as he stood in that corridor, and I see the emotional havoc this situation has played on him in his eyes now. Danny has the bluest eyes. They ... talk to me, crazy as that sounds. The point is, Daniel, you aren't fine. Why do you always say that you are? Well, someday, my friend, I'll get the answer to that question. 

For now, my limping linguist, I'll settle on getting you so drunk that you won't remember any of this mess. It'll be okay, Danny. We can get through this. I'm not quite sure how I know that, but I do. 

What? Yeah. I'm glad you're okay, too. Let's go home. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
